1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine adapted to apply labels to fruit. More specifically, it relates to a machine which positions labels in an area where the adhesive side of the label will come in contact with the fruit as it rolls over the label and is picked up thereby. Still more specifically, the labels are held in position by a vacuum applied underneath and an electric eye actuates movement of the conveying belt on which the labels are transported to the fruit-contacting area.
2. State of the Prior Art
A number of machines have been designed to apply adhesive labels to fruit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,941 shows a device which extends labels almost vertically upward and as the fruit contacts the label it presses the label against a roller which rotates with and engages the label against the fruit so that it becomes adhered thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,455 shows such a machine in which a vacuum is applied to hold the label in position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,494 teaches the use of an electric eye to determine when a label has been removed from the application area.
However, since the vacuum directing area and the electric eye sensing area are the same area, there is no showing in the prior art as to the combination of the use of a vacuum applicator and an electric eye sensing device.